1. Field
Example embodiments of an organic photoelectronic device and of an image sensor including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects, and may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode typically requires high resolution and thus a small pixel size. Currently, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but presents the disadvantage of deteriorated sensitivity because of a small absorption area due to small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and, as a result, improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration.